Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Le petit garçon est inquiet, pourquoi sa maman pleure-t-elle ? Est ce de sa faute ? Il n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Il veut rendre ses parents heureux, lui. En plus, il va bientôt avoir une petite sœur. Ils vont être heureux tous les quatre, en famille. Si seulement cela pouvait durer. OS. Shinachiku.


**Voila un tout petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps ^^** **C'est mon premier écrit sur le fandom Naruto mais j'ai une idée de fiction alors peut-être qu'il y aura prochainement une fiction longue UA.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- Mais maman… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le petit garçon fixe sa mère de ses grands yeux verts. Il ne comprend pas. Ils ne sont pas bien, tout les trois ? En plus, sa maman attend un nouveau bébé et il a promis qu'il serait le meilleur grand frère du monde ! Il se sent entrainer dans une étreinte et serre sa mère dans ses petits bras ;

\- Maman… J'ai fais une bêtise ?

\- Non… Non, mon chéri…Tu as rien fait de mal.

Les sanglots de sa mère s'accentuent et elle le serre jusqu'à lui faire mal mais il ne dit rien ; c'est la première fois qu'il voit sa maman pleurer. Et il aime pas ça. Sa maman elle souri tout le temps ! Derrière elle, il voit que son père pleure aussi, une main sur le visage et l'autre crispé sur un cadre photo. Le petit garçon aime bien cette photo ; ils l'ont prise devant les visages des Kages pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient mangé un gâteau aux cerises et il avait eu des jouets de ninja. Il pose sa main dans les cheveux de sa maman et redemande ;

\- Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

Son père s'approche d'eux et les entoure de ses bras en murmurant ;

\- Pour rien…Pour rien mon grand…

Il tente de sourire à travers ses larmes et propose ;

\- On va aller manger une glace, tout les trois, ok ? On va passer une super journée.

Il ne comprend pas mais hoche la tête. Sa maman essuie ses larmes et lui fait un bisou sonore sur le front. Le petit garçon sent qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave mais ne dit rien. Si son papa et sa maman sont tristes, il va être content pour eux ! Comme ça après eux aussi ils seront contents !

La journée passe bien vite. Il est heureux. Il a les meilleurs parents du monde. Le soir, sa mère lui fait son plat préféré, des ramens, et son père vient le border et lui raconter une histoire. Le petit garçon adore les histoires de son papa, il lui raconte ses souvenirs d'enfances et comment maman et lui se sont rencontré et se sont marié. Son papa avait toujours été amoureux de sa maman et peu a peu elle aussi elle l'avait aimé et ils s'étaient battu ensemble pour ramener Tonton ! C'est celle qu'il préfère. Sa mère lui caresse les cheveux et lui fait plein de bisous sur le visage. Il rit. Ça chatouille. Son père le serre dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il l'aime et le petit garçon sourit.

\- Papa, Maman ?

\- Oui mon grand ?

\- Je vous aime.

Ses parents échangent un regard puis sourient tendrement ;

\- On t'aime aussi…

\- Tu seras toujours dans nos cœurs, mon chéri.

Le petit garçon est heureux. Il s'endort rapidement et ses parents sortent de la chambre. Sa mère s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de son époux ;

\- Ils vont nous le prendre… Je veux pas… Je veux garder mon bébé…

Le grand blond l'enserre dans ses bras forts et la berce doucement ;

\- Quoiqu'il arrive…Il restera dans nos cœurs. On l'aimera toujours…Et je t'aimerais aussi toujours, Sakura.

\- Naruto… Je t'aime. Mon dieu, je vous aime tellement Shina et toi.

La jeune femme le serre de toute ses forces et il caresse ses cheveux roses doucement ;

\- Je sais…

\- Shinachiku…Notre fils…Il ne va pas exister.

\- Non, il va disparaitre. Tout comme notre vie de famille, notre mariage…

Le couple se tourne vers la porte de la chambre de leur fils et Sakura pose une main sur son ventre ;

\- Hanami non plus… Tout va disparaître…On aura même pas connue notre fille, Naruto…

Les larmes déforment son visage et elle lève la tête vers Naruto. Ce dernier pleure également et l'embrasse avec douceur et tendresse. Lentement tout disparaît autour d'eux. La porte de la chambre de leur fils s'efface et le ventre de Sakura redevient plat. La famille Uzumaki Haruno n'existera pas. Shinachiku et Hanami n'existeront pas. Sakura et Naruto ne seront pas ensemble. Ils pleurent tout en s'embrassant. Ils disparaissent.

* * *

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Sakura se tourne en souriant vers son époux et attend qu'il l'embrasse. Elle regarde les traits fins et l'air légèrement distant de Sasuke, malgré son sourire. Elle l'aime depuis qu'elle est enfin mais elle a un goût amère dans la bouche. C'est étrange. Derrière Sasuke, elle aperçoit son témoin et meilleur ami, Naruto. Il lui fait un grand sourire mais bizarrement elle a l'impression qu'il sonne faux. Discordant. Ses yeux bleus ne brillent pas comme d'habitude. Son cœur se serre sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle ferme les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce Naruto et son sourire lumineux qu'elle voit lorsque Sasuke l'embrasse ? La mariée pose une main dans les cheveux bruns de son mari. Cette sensation de manque ne disparaît pas. Elle a l'impression désagréable qu'elle n'est pas à sa place, que l'histoire aurait du finir autrement. Elle se sent bizarre. Sasuke se recule et caresse sa joue du bout du doigt ;

\- Sakura, tu pleures ?

Elle le regarde surprise et essuie ses larmes avant de dire ;

\- C'est l'émotion.

Elle souri et prend sa main. Cela va passer. Elle se tourne et lance son bouquet dans la foule et il atterri dans les mains de Karin Uzumaki. La rousse serre le bouquet compulsivement dans ses mains tout en fixant Sasuke. Ce dernier plante son regard sombre dans le sien. La jeune mariée aux cheveux roses essuie une dernière larme. Une voix enfantine résonne a son oreille et elle se retient de s'effondrer, soutenue par Naruto , le seul qui avait remarqué son malaise ;

 _\- Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Elle lève ses yeux verts vers Naruto. Oui. Cela n'aurait pas du finir ainsi. Elle le lit dans ses yeux.

* * *

 **Voila !**

 **Je précise (parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il existe une sorte de _gueguerre_ entre les NaruSaku et les NaruHina) que même si je préfère le NaruSaku je ne déteste pas Hinata. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage mais justement je l'imagine plus volontiers avec Kiba, donc je ne suis pas satisfait par la fin du manga à ce niveau (et à d'autre...). Le personnage de Shinachiku est un personnage inventé par le fandom anglais. Personnellement j'adore ce OC ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)**


End file.
